


Just Breathe

by perpetuallydreaming



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallydreaming/pseuds/perpetuallydreaming
Summary: This was a request that was for a Steve Rogers x Reader oneshot with some fluff where the reader has asthma and Steve helps the reader through it. The prompt was: “Hey, just look at me. Breathe.”





	Just Breathe

I woke up with the suns rays making my room feel incredibly too warm. I kicked the blanket off in order to cool down, but that caused a coughing fit so strong I almost felt as if I wouldn’t catch my breath before I’d stop. I knew then that I needed to see a Dr Cho before this got any worse. Slowly making my way out of the bed I take small, slow steps to the chair in front of my desk and grab my comfy, oversized grey sweater to cover the tank top and shorts I went to bed in. Even this simple action caused me to be out of breath and I started to wonder whether I would even make the trek across the tower to Dr Cho. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” I croak out, my voice quiet and hoarse. 

“Yes, Ms. (Y/L/N)?”

“Can you alert Dr Cho that I’m on my way to her office?”

“Right away Ms. (Y/L/N). Would you like me to ask someone to escort you? You vitals are concerning.” I knew I probably should have the AI allow someone to help me, but I just wanted to get to Dr Cho and back to bed as quickly as my lungs would allow me. 

“N-no, I-I think I should be fine for now. Just need to catch my breath for a sec, thank you though F.R.I.D.A.Y.” I manage to get out. 

Without another the from the AI I took a minute to collect my breaths. I can’t remember the last time I was this sick, if ever. It felt like a constricting vice was wrapped around my chest. The short couple of feet from my bed to my desk nearly left me winded. I was stubborn though, and I didn’t want to feel like a burden to anyone if I could help it. I began walking again towards my door, managing to make it through the doorway before leaning against the wall in the hallway to collect myself again. I felt lightheaded and weak from not being able to get a proper breath before a series of coughs began wracking through my body, shaking my entire frame and bringing tears to my eyes. 

“Hey, just look at me. Breathe.” I didn’t even hear Steve walk up to me, let alone notice that I had slid down against the wall so I was sitting on the cold floor. I couldn’t stop coughing to respond to him and I could barely keep my eyes open from the force of the coughs, but I did manage to see the worry that encompassed his eyes through my blurry vision. I could feel Steve wiping the tears away that were running down my face. I couldn’t tell anymore if I was crying from coughing or the pain the coughing was causing. My chest ached in pain and for air. My throat felt as if I had swallowed glass. I felt Steve slide one arm under my knees and one behind my back before he lifted me. Even if I had the energy to protest him carrying me, I couldn’t stop coughing long enough at this point to get the words out. I could hear every breath I was able to take rattle in my chest. In no time I was in front of Dr Cho who was thrusting a mask onto my face that had a mist wisping out of it. Steve was at my side holding up the mask while Dr Cho listened to my lungs through a stethoscope. My coughing fit was mercifully beginning to die down, and I finally was getting enough energy to hold the mask to my face. I felt heat rush to my face in embarrassment that Steve had to see me such a mess, and I felt terrible for making him so worried. Steve began rubbing my back soothingly and was constantly looking between me and Dr Cho. I felt incredibly tired and began to lean into his side. 

“Alright (Y/N), it looks like you have asthmatic bronchitis. I’m going to prescribe you an inhaler to get your airways to open up, I’ll have a nebulizer sent to your room that I want you to use twice a day, and a cough suppressant - but I only want you to use that after you stop coughing up mucus. Other than that just stay in bed and get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids.”

“But I don’t have asthma?” I tell her through the mask which causes my statement to come out a bit muffled, but the confusion is clear as day.

“The bronchitis is causing asthma, it happens in some cases. Once we get bronchitis cleared up, asthma shouldn’t be a problem after that. Steve, can I show you how to work the nebulizer as she finishes her breathing treatment? I want a close eye kept on her, and you used to be an asthmatic so you’re the best candidate to keep an eye on her in case she starts having an attack again.”

“Yeah, no problem.” He gives me a gentle squeeze before walking towards the nebulizer to understand Dr Cho’s instructions. I watched what they were doing through half-lidded eyes. I felt as if I were going to fall asleep right then and there. I didn’t realize my eyes had closed until my forehead had bumped into something. I jerked back as I heard a chuckle and saw Steve in front of me.

“Ready to get back to bed, Sleeping Beauty?”

I felt the heat return to my face again and gave a soft nod of my head. Before I could even begin to move Steve picked me up like he did before and began carrying me back to my room. I once again didn’t protest, and instead rested my head in the crook of his neck. The warmth radiating off his body was comforting and lulled me to sleep before we even made it to my room. 

I woke up a couple of hours later from another coughing fit. Steve was by my side in an instant instructing me to breathe in as deep as I could when he moved my arm from in front of my mouth and replaced it with whatever was in his hand. I heard a hiss and a puff of air was forced into my mouth as I inhaled as best as I could. I realized it was an inhaler as he shook it between puffs, after using three times my coughing ceased. Steve was rubbing my back as I caught my breath. Trying to get as deep a breath as I could. After a while, my head drooped to his shoulder and I felt Steve start to move me to lay me back down. 

“Wait.” I croaked out. Steve stopped moving me and looked into my eyes before I continued. 

“Will, you stay here?” I asked him, suddenly feeling shy. 

“Of course, I was just gonna go back to the chair so you could lay down.” I looked over to the chair and saw a blanket hanging off the arm of it. My brows furrowed before I looked back at Steve.

“There is no way that chair is comfortable to sleep in. I don’t mind sharing my bed with you, Steve.” I saw the flush of his cheeks in the moonlight. I began to scoot forward slowly.

“Here, sit behind me if you want, that way we’re ready in case you have to use the inhaler on me again.” His cheeks flushed an even brighter red now. Steve and I weren’t official, there was a lot of flirting both ways, but this was a lot more intimate for us. He moved behind me so I was set between his legs with my back to his chest before he pulled me up and closer to him. We laid there quietly for a while before I broke the silence. 

“Thank you for taking care of me Steve. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t shown up.”

“Anytime, can’t let my best girl suffer on her like that.” He spoke softly.

“Best girl huh?”

“Uhm, yeah. I mean- if you want.”

“Steve Rogers, are you asking me to go steady?” I say in mock shock. I felt the rumble in his chest as he chuckled. 

“Yeah, I guess I am. So what do you say, will you go steady with me?”

“Of course, Steve. I’d love too.” The room was silent, but I was wide awake now. 

“Hey, Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you tell me a story about before you became Captain America?” Steve began telling me a story about him as a kid in Brooklyn, some of his adventures with Bucky and the times when he had asthma attacks. Eventually between his soothing voice, the heat from his body, and his finger stroking lazy patterns on one of my arms, I fell asleep.


End file.
